All Along the Watchtower
by GoAskAlice137
Summary: Kate McKay is a United States Marine who suddenly finds herself trapped in the middle of the battle at Helm's Deep. Bad summary. Hopefully not Mary-Sue. No Legomance. No Slash. This is purley adventure. M for Language and gore. Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1: Some Kind of Way Out

_Reader's Note:_

This story is dedicated to all those who fight, and who fought, for our freedom. I have the upmost respect for our military and thank them for their sacrifice.

This story is rated M for mature content. In the interest of making the dialogue more realistic (Marines are worse than sailors in this aspect), I've used some strong and profane language. Also, there are scenes of intense battle related violence and gore.

All characters and Middle Earth belong to J.R.R Tolkien. _The Two Towers _screenplay by Fran Walsh, Phillipa Boyens, Stephen Sinclair, and Peter Jackson. I used the Movie-verse's version of the battle at Helm's Deep simply because it is more theatrical and thus easier to work with, though I've added a few parts from the novel version that I felt needed a place in the film.

_All Along the Watchtower _was written by Bob Dylan and recorded by Jimi Hendrix. Copyright © 1968 by Dwarf Music; renewed 1996 by Dwarf Music. I strongly suggest looking up this song and listening to the lyrics closely. It speaks to the values of society and its modern thinkers. I thought this highly appropriate for the storyline. This is the Hendrix song playing in Part One.

**Part One: Some Kind of Way Out **

Sergeant Kate McKay was roasting in her flak jacket. The Iraqi air was dry and thick with the scent of sweat in the HMMWV as the convoy sped over the dusty desert roads heading towards Baghdad. Hendrix blasted out of a small boom box sitting between Ellis and Bellfleur in the backseat, their M16s held across their chests.

She clenched her own rifle as she watched the village outside fly by, every once in a while glancing to the Jeep bouncing in front of them. She had a heavy, foreboding feeling in her chest. But then again, how were you supposed to feel in the middle of a warzone?

"Lookin' a lil' sour there Raider." Ellis called from behind, laughing, "Is it that time of the month?"

Kate didn't turn to look at him as she flipped him the bird. She heard Caplan chuckle in the driver's seat and smirked knowing it was all in fun. As a woman, Kate had always had to put up with sexist attitudes of the men. But when it came down to it, Kate was a damn good Marine. And no man would argue that.

"Oh! Come on! Don't be like that baby!" Ellis sighed cheerily. Bellfleur inhaled knowingly and Caplan bit at his lip to keep form laughing at the look that crossed Kate's face.

_Baby? _"What was that Lance Corporal?" Kate snapped.

Ellis fell suddenly silent, knowing he'd crossed the line. He cleared his throat nervously, "Nothing ma'am."

Kate grinned, satisfied with his tone, "That's what I thought."

Caplan turned to her, no longer able to hold back his laughter, "You see Raider this is why-"

"Caplan!"

There was a deafening boom and the Jeep in front of them was replaced by a fireball. Caplan slammed on the brakes. The air was suddenly filled with the _rat-tat-tat _of automatic weapons firing. Kate leapt from the vehicle, M16 at the ready, when she was knocked off her feet by a round to her Kevlar vest. The air hissed from her lungs as pain ripped through her chest.

"Raider!" She looked up to see Ellis pulling her arm, trying to get her up. The air around them was hazy with smoke. The sun was blinding. The sound of gun fire seemed to come from everywhere. She looked back to see the truck behind them, shot to hell; the diver lying bloody on the hood.

She raised her gun. "Where are they?" she screamed, unable to see.

She could hear Caplan shouting coordinates into the radio. "We are taking fire! Repeat! We are taking fire!"

Kate saw Bellfleur taking cover behind the back tire a few feet away, blood dripping down his arm. Ellis pulled her with him as he rushed towards the others. "You hurt?" Caplan shouted to her, noting the round to her vest.

"I'm fine!" She shouted back.

Just then, another deafening report, as a mortar hit not ten yards away. The four were pushed back by the shockwave. Kate's back hit the bumper, sending another sharp pain though her ribs. "Where's the goddamn air support?" Kate cried after struggling to reclaim her breath.

Caplan let a few rounds fly and then turned back to her, "Hold on! The Reaper's comin'!"

And sure enough she could hear the unmanned aircraft as it sped overhead. But something was wrong. Very wrong. The world around her seemed to still as she watched in horror as the missile launched… heading straight for them.


	2. Chapter 2: The Joker and the Thief

**Part Two: The Joker and the Thief**

Kate was lying on her back, her hand shielding her eyes as she squinted up at the midday sun. Dimly, she remembered the bullet knocking her off her feet. She felt a pang stretch through her right side as she forced herself into a sitting position.

Her eyes went wide. _What? _

She was sitting on a hill. An immense grassland stretched out before her as far as the eye could see, broken in places by jagged spires of rock. _Where the hell am I? _

Panic began to set in as she leapt to her feet. She spun around but could see nothing for miles, save for a snowcapped mountain range to the northwest. Her heart began pounding loudly in her ears and she found it difficult to breath. Her flak jacket felt like it weighed a ton on her shoulders. Desperately, she began clawing at her clothing. Tearing it away layer by layer, she collapsed on the ground clenching at her tank top. Even the cotton fabric felt too heavy as she struggled for air. Though her surroundings here were cold, she felt feverish. Her head swam with dizziness and she felt suddenly nauseous.

Pressing her face into the cool grass, she forced herself to take deep even breaths, inhaling the earthy sent. _Calm down! _She commanded herself, _Get a grip Marine!_ After a few moments, she slowly got back on her feet.

There had to be a rational explanation for this. She looked again to the mountains but she did not recognize them. She didn't think she was in Iraq anymore. She narrowed her eyes, there seemed to be thick forest along the mountains base. She struggled to remember all the mountain ranges in the Middle East. Nothing came to mind. Could she be somewhere in Iran? Afghanistan? Had she been captured by insurgents? Instinctively, she brought her hand to her hip and became aware of the Beretta M9 still strapped to her belt. Relief overcame her. If she had been captured, surely they would have taken away her sidearm.

She sighed. Whatever the reason, just standing there wasn't going to help her situation.

She picked up her fatigue jacket and slid it on, wincing slightly, and leaving it open in the front. Looking around on the ground, she noticed many of her affects were laid about. A few feet to her left was her helmet. To her right was her canteen. And behind her… was her M16. She could have sobbed with reprieve as she picked up the rifle, thankful to God that it was here with her in this strange place.

Her dog tags jangled around her neck as she bent to inspect the flak jacket. The round she had taken had broken two of the ceramic plates under the Kevlar, which explained the dark bruise covering the side of her chest. She debated whether or not she should take it with her. On one hand, it would still be good protection as long as she didn't get hit on her right side. On the other, the vest was heavy and very bulky. It would get in the way if she needed to move quickly. She ran her fingers through the red curls that had fallen loose around her shoulders, pushing them out of her eyes and wishing she'd chopped the unruly mane off when she'd had the chance.

In the end, she let the vest lay as she set off towards the mountains. This direction was no better than any other except that there was something to judge distance by, though she had no idea how long that distance might be.

She walked for what seemed like hours and had made little progress. She was about to let herself rest when she heard the sound of hoof beats coming up behind her. Her weary mind instantly snapped back into focus and she raised her rifle.

A rider was fast approaching. Even from a distance she could see he was injured; hunched over in the saddle as he was and favoring his right side. Kate lowered the barrel slightly, ever watchful, as he steered the horse towards her.

The look of surprise on his face was mirrored on her own. She starred, open mouthed, at the man on the horse. He looked more medieval than middle-eastern, in a tunic, cloak and leggings. From a thick leather belt at his waist hung a broadsword, glinting proudly in the pale light. His face was unshaven and his dark hair disheveled, though there was something about his eyes that told her that this was a noble man. She knew a fellow soldier when she saw one.

He looked at her as if she were from another planet. His eyes darted from her boots, to her fatigues, to her helmet, and finally to the gun in her hands. His brow furrowed slightly in confusion. He raised his gaze to her face and bowed his head slightly, "My Lady," he began in a gentle tone, "May I inquire as to what you are doing here… all alone?"

_My Lady? Who is guy kidding? _Kate eyed the man closely, "That depends… Where is here?"

He gave her another strange look, "You are in Rohan, My Lady."

"Rohan?" She tested the word on her lips as she tried failingly to place it on a map. "Rohan? What continent is it on?"

"Continent?"

"Yeah. Are we in Europe or Asia?"

The look he gave her now was even more puzzled than before, "I'm afraid I do not understand what you are asking, My Lady."

How could he not understand what she was asking? He was speaking English, wasn't he? She sighed in frustration.

"You are lost?" He asked, giving her a small smile, perhaps in an attempt to comfort her.

Kate frowned up at him now. She looked once more to the mountains, "Yes. I was with… but then…" Her sentence trailed off as she replayed the firefight in her head. Where were the others?

The man seemed to understand her confusion, "I am traveling to Helm's Deep. I was making my way there with the people of Edoras, but was separated when Saruman's wolves attacked. Perhaps we will both find our friends there?" He held his hand down to her, "It would be my honor to escort you…"

Kate starred at his hand for a moment, the two halves of her brain sparing back and forth between logic, caution and the need to find a way out of here. Finally, she said, "How do I know you aren't some Ted Bundy wannabe?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Who are you?" Kate asked flatly.

Realization dawned on his face, "Forgive me. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"Yeah, that clears it up." She half laughed, half scoffed. _Is this guy for real?_

He frowned at her, "And who, may I ask, am I addressing?"

Kate rested the barrel of her rifle against her shoulder as she starred up at him in disbelief, "I'm Sergeant Kate McKay, United States Marine Corps."

"Untied States Marine Corps?" He said the words like they held no meaning to him at all. "I am unfamiliar the United States of… States of what?"

Kate's mouth fell open in earnest for what must have been the hundredth time that day. "The United States of America!" She cried out exasperated, "You know! Baseball and apple pie? Blue jeans? Coca cola? Home of the brave and land of the free? Any of this ringin' a bell?"

He starred at her as if she were a crazy person now, but Kate didn't care. How could anybody not know about the United States? Everybody knows about the United States! Didn't they? She ran her fingers through her hair, "What the fuck? Where the hell am I?"

Aragorn was still starring at her, "In Rohan, like I have said."

"And where is Rohan?" she was practically screaming now with alarm.

"In Middle-Earth, My Lady." Aragorn answered back calmly.

Kate forced herself to take a deep breath. _Middle-Earth? _She didn't understand any of this. She didn't know where she was or how she got here. The only thing that she could think of right now was finding the others and getting home.

She let out the breath slowly, "Right, Helm's Deep it is then."

He offered her his hand again. Kate looked uneasily at the horse. "I will not let you fall." He assured her. She sighed and reluctantly took his hand. He pulled her up behind him with ease; with Kate clenching at his cloak as they sped off towards the mountains.

After a few moments, Aragorn looked over his shoulder at her, "You said you were with the Marines Corps?"

Kate nodded, "Yes."

"So you are..?"

"I'm a soldier."

His eyes widened in surprise, "A soldier?"

"Yes. I run supplies in and out of Baghdad."

He shook his head, "I do not understand. You are a woman. Woman are not soldiers."

"Not here in _Middle-Earth_ maybe. But women can do whatever they want where I'm from."  
"In the United States of America?"

"Yes. Now you're getting it."

He sighed, "It must be a strange country. And the others you were with, they are women also?"

"No. Three of my men. We were caught in an ambush. The next thing I know, they're gone and I'm in the middle of nowhere."

"So then… your country is at war?"

Kate nodded solemnly, "Yeah. Going for almost ten years now."

Aragorn frowned, "Ten years? That is a long time to be at war."

"Yes it is."

"And what is it your country is fighting for?"

"Freedom."

Aragorn arched a brow, "From who?"

Kate sighed, "Everyone. Look, it's kind of complicated."

Aragorn shook his head sadly, "War is not complicated, only the men who fight it are."

Kate was about to ask what he meant when the horse jerked and gave a startled whiny. Aragorn gripped the reins tightly and whispered something soothingly in another language into the horse's ear. The ground began to quake under them and a deafening rhythm reached their ears. Kate felt her heart stop as they crested the hill.

Before them marched a vast progression of monstrous creatures that stretched as far as the eye could see. Each creature stood eight feet in height, heavily armored, with a white hand smudged on their black hide. In their claws they carried swords, spears, and battle axes. Bows and quivers were slung over a few shoulders. Kate instinctively gripped her rifle with shaking hands, "What in God's name are those things?"

Aragorn looked back at her with wide eyes. And for some reason, the spark of fear she saw in them scared her worse than the monsters. "Uruk-hai! Come! We must make hast!" And with that he wheeled the horse around and set off at a full gallop.


	3. Chapter 3: Too Much Confusion

**Part Three: Too Much Confusion**

Helm's Deep was a colossal fortress built right into the mountain side. Kate had only ever seen anything like it in the movies. She couldn't help but gawk at the mammoth stone wall as she and Aragorn galloped through the gate and into the stronghold.

Inside, people pointed and stared at the pare of them. There were many cries of "He's alive!" and cheers coming from the crowd as they gathered around the horse and its riders. Many were looking strangely at her, whispering behind their hands. Kate studied them with the same forward curiosity. They wore wool garments that looked as though they were all handmade and their faces and hair were dirty.

Suddenly, a gruff voice rose from the surrounding masses, "Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way!" Forcing his way from the bodies was a… midget? The man was only three feet tall with a great bushy red beard braided down his front. "I'm going to kill him!" The little man exclaimed as he made his way to Aragorn as he dismounted, helping Kate down behind him. "You are the luckiest, most uncanny, and most reckless man I ever knew!" He wrapped his short arms tightly around Aragorn's middle, "Bless you laddie!"

Aragon smiled as he patted the man fondly on the back, "Gimli! Where is the king?"

Gimli pulled away and nodded up towards the Keep before turning his gaze to her. Suddenly uncomfortable, Kate made a weak attempt at a smile. He bowed his head in greeting, "My Lady."

Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder, "Kate, please come with me." He set off and Kate followed dutifully, looking back at Gimli over her shoulder. Aragorn gave her a small smile, "First time meeting a Dwarf?"

"That obvious, huh?" _Dwarf? _

"Hardly."

They had reached the top of the stone steps that led to the top of the Keep when they found their path blocked once again by another man. He stared intently at Aragorn as Kate stared in astonishment at him. She had never seen a more beautiful man. He was tall and slight, with long blonde hair that flowed like silk over his shoulders. His features were feminine and yet completely masculine at the same time. He seemed both young and old; a total contradiction that seemed to work. He said something to Aragorn in another language and then added with a sweeping look, "You look terrible."

Aragorn laughed. Kate noticed a young woman rush forward then stop on the far side of the tower as she saw the man place something in Aragorn's palm. She was beautiful; tall and willowy with long flaxen colored hair. Kate took notice of the longing way she was looking at Aragorn. Her eyes flashed from glee, to relief, to something that resembled a mix of disappointment and embarrassment.

Aragorn said something in the same strange language to the man. The way he said it told Kate he was thanking him whole heartedly. It was then that the man took notice of her. "Kate," Aragorn began, "this is Legolas."

Legolas was starring at her, only not in the curious way all the others were. It made her extremely uncomfortable to have those icy eyes studying her that way. They seemed so calculatingly inhuman. She swallowed and leaned closer to Aragorn, "Uh…" She whispered, "Why is he starring at me like that? And why does he have pointy ears?" She wasn't really sure the last question was relevant but had felt compelled to ask.

Aragorn did not bother whispering back, "Because he is an Elf. As to why he stares at you so, that is beyond my knowing."

"An Elf?" Kate asked surprised. Though why she was surprised, she didn't know. Hadn't she just met a Dwarf? She let out a low huff, "Oh fuck me!"

Legolas frowned. Kate was about to apologize for offending him when she heard, "Raider!"

Spinning on her heal, Kate could just make put Caplan struggling against a group of men armed with swords. She sprinted towards him, Ellis and Bellfleur coming into sight. "Caplan!" She cried as two of the armed men spun towards her. They hesitated.

What Kate did next was stupid and she knew it. It went against everything she had ever been taught. But these were her men! These were her brothers! Enraged be the sight of them bound and helpless, she raised her gun at the men and screamed, "Let them go!"

The men just stared at her, bewildered. "I said," she spat with every ounce of authority she could muster, "let them go! Or I'll blow your fucking brains out!"

One of the men, the leader it seemed, actually took a step toward her. Did he think she wouldn't do it? Did he think she wouldn't kill him because she was a woman? Then it dawned on her. He didn't know. She thought back to how Aragorn had look at the rifle. He didn't know what a gun was. None of them did. Kate narrowed her eyes. _Well then, it's time you learned you fat fuck! _And she pointed the gun into the air and pressed the trigger.

A three round burst blasted from the muzzle with a deafening _rat-tat-tat_. There were screams everywhere as the echo bounced off the mountain side. The sounds of fear and panic filled the air as nearby women scooped up their children and ran. Some of the men backed away, others pulled their swords where they crouched. "She's a witch!" she heard one of them cry in terror.

Kate rolled her eyes as she brought the gun back down and again pointed it at the men with the swords. She'd had enough of the Dark Ages. It was time to get her men and go home. "I said, LET THEM GO! NOW!"

"Do not move!" Kate turned her head slightly to see Legolas had drawn his bow and was now pointing an arrow directly at her temple.

Kate glared at him and he glared back.

"ENOUGH!" Aragorn came striding forward and pushed both the arrow and the rifle barrel toward the ground. "Legolas, why are these men bound?"

"Théoden feared them to be spies of Saruman." The elf replied, obviously not pleased with the way Aragorn had rounded on him, "We found them wondering not far from where we stand now."  
"Spies?" Kate snapped, "That is the stupidest fucking thing I ever heard! If we were spies don't you think we'd try to be a bit more…? I don't know… discreet?" She gestured to her clothing.

Legolas' frown deepened. _Men always hate it when women point out they're wrong. _

"Kate, please?" asked Aragorn, "We do not have time for this."

Kate swallowed. She'd forgotten about those… _things._ She looked over at Caplan and the others and then back to Aragorn. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder, steering her to a pair of massive wooden doors, "Come, we will speak with the king about the Uruk-hai and your friends."


	4. Chapter 4: No Relief

**Part Four: No Relief**

"A great host, you say?" King Théoden said calmly. He was a tall man, not in bad shape for his age, with pale hair and watery eyes.

"All of Isengard is emptied." Replied Aragorn solemnly. Kate stood beside him, Legolas and Gimli in the King's throne room. Watching as the old man paced in front of them.

"How many?" He asked, deep in thought.

"Ten thousand strong at least."

Théoden rounded on Aragorn, eyes wide in astonishment, "Ten thousand?"

Aragorn inclined his head, "It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall."

Théoden studied Aragorn for a moment. Kate watched as the astonishment on his face was replaced by what could only be described as fierce determination. He strode towards the great doors, "Let them come!"

"Wait!" Kate suddenly cried. The king turned. "What about my men?"

Théoden stared at her, "_Your_ men?"

"Yeah, _my _men! The three marines you got tied up outside! Let them go!"

The king frowned at her, "I do not believe you are in any position to be giving orders, My Lady."

Kate sighed in frustration, "Oh! Cut the 'My Lady' bullshit! You have no right to keep them!"

"I have every right." Replied Théoden coolly.

"The hell you do!" Kate spat, "They're American citizens! American Marines!"

"And I am King of Rohan!" His voice rose now, "This is my country!"

"Yeah, well, good for you Skippy!" Kate's voice rose too, "But here's the thing: American's don't bow to anybody! Especially not a King!"

"What?" one of the kings men gasped from the other side of the room, "No king?"

Kate smirked proudly. "No king." She said flatly, "We threw ourselves a little revolution and have been successfully governing ourselves for two hundred years. In America, the _people _rule. It's called Democracy."

Everyone was staring at her again. Théoden's frown deepen, "A country with no king and where women are soldiers? What a backward place."

Kate frowned back at him, "And a king who imprisons people for no reason? What a backward man!"

Théoden's eyes widen. Kate had the feeling that people rarely stood up to him. _Well tough! _He turned to one of his men, "Release them."

"And give them back their guns." Kate added. The king opened his mouth to argue when she added, "they'll need them if they're going to fight."

This surprised Théoden, who was speechless for the first time since Kate had met him. He simply nodded and headed for the doors once again, the others following suit.

Outside, the king turned to a man named Gamling as he strode beside him, "I want every man and strong lad, able to bear arms, to be ready for battle by nightfall." They had reached the gate and were now overlooking the great stone wall. Théoden pointed above them, "We will cover the crossway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg."

Gimli, leaning on his battle ax, spoke gruffly, "This is no rabble of mindless orcs. These are the Uruk-hai! Their armor is thick and their shields broad."

Théoden turn to the dwarf, clearly irritated, "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf! I know how to defend my own keep."

The king stormed passed him; Aragorn, Legolas, and Gamling followed. Kate gave Gimli a sympathetic smile. _A king with a king sized ego? Who'd have thunk it?_

They were moving along the wall now. Théoden was saying, "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be re-sown. Homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them!"

Aragorn rushed forward, "They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages!" He said desperately, "They come to destroy its people, down to the last child!"

Théoden turned to face him, "And what will you have me do? Look at my men, their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have it be such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!"

Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you insane?" The men turned to look at her. "_Remembrance?_ That's what your worried about? Putting on a good show? You have women and children here!"

Aragorn turned, "Send out riders, My Lord. You must call for aid!"

Théoden looked livid, "And who will come? Elves?" He looked to Legolas then to Gimli, "Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you!"

"Gee, I wonder why?" hissed Kate under her breath. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw Legolas' lip twitch in a smile.

"The old Alliances are dead!" Théoden spat.

Aragorn pressed on, "Gondor will answer!"

"Gondor!" Théoden heaved, "Where was Gondor when the West Fort fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon- No! My Lord Aragorn, we are alone." And with that the king swept away, Gamling at his side. "Get the women and children into the caves!" He ordered.

Gamling stammered, "We need more time my lord!"

The king marched up the stone steps to the Keep, "There is no time. War is upon us!"

Aragorn continued along the wall, then down into the inner yard with the others trailing behind him. Kate noticed that his shoulders were hunched ever so slightly with fatigue, yet he soldiered on. "We'll place the reserves along the wall." He began, "They can support the archers from above the gate."

Legolas pushed passed Kate briskly, "Aragorn, you must rest! You are no good to us half alive."

Kate nodded in agreement, "He's right. You look like hell and you really should have someone look at that." She gestured to his wounded shoulder, "Bellfleur is a damn good medic, I'm sure he could-" 

But before Kate could finish there came a cry of, "My Lord! Aragorn!" Turning, Kate saw the flaxen haired girl form the Keep sprinting towards them. She stopped before Aragorn, her blue eyes wide, "I am to be sent with the women into the caves!"

Aragorn inclined his head, "That is an honorable charge."

The girl, sulking slightly, exclaimed, "To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?"

Aragorn looked sadly down at her, "My Lady, there may come a time for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

"Let me stand at your side." She pleaded.

"It is not in my power to command it."

He had turned to walk away when she cried, "You do not command the others to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you! Because they love you." She seemed to realize what she had said the instant it slipped from her lips. Her pale cheeks flushed, "I am sorry." And she turned on her heal and sped away toward the caves.

Kate turned to Gimli, "Who was that?"

The dwarf replied without turning to look at her, "Lady Eowyn, sister-daughter of King Théoden."

"Huh," Kate shook her head with a sad smile, "Poor girl has got it bad."

Gimli gave her yet another questioning look but Kate didn't respond to it. After all, this was something that no man, whether he be from Middle-Earth or Modern America, could understand.


	5. Chapter 5: What Any of It Is Worth

**Part Five: What Any of It Is Worth**

Kate made her way down into the caves with a sack of potatoes slung over her shoulder. All around her women were clutching their sons to their breasts, not wishing to ever let them go as Théoden's soldiers came to collect them. Kate tried her hardest to block out the mother's sobs, but she might as well have been plugging her ears in the front row of a metal concert. She'd heard those cries before. She'd made them herself when her eldest brother, Charlie, had left for Afghanistan. And again, when Willy had gone to Iraq. And she made the decision that she wouldn't be left behind again.

And then it was their father's turn to cry for her. She'd never forgiven herself for making him cry.

She dropped the sack in a pile with the others and then began to climb back toward the entrance when a flash of golden hair and silver caught her eye. Walking around a great column into a small outcropping, Kate found Eowyn with her back to her, sliding a chainmail shirt down over her shoulders. Kate cleared her throat.

Eowyn spun around in surprise, the look on her face changing from fear to relief when she saw who it was. "Oh!" she said, "It is you…"

"Kate. I'm Kate."

"Kate," Eowyn said thoughtfully, "What a strange name."

"It's Eowyn, right?" Kate asked her. She nodded, "What are you doing?"

Eowyn frowned, "I can help."

Kate sighed, "Why is everyone here so desperate to fight? Are you all suicidal?"

"I thought that if anyone would understand, it would be you!" She exclaimed, "You are a woman! And yet you are going to fight!" She placed her hands on her hips, "Why should I be caged? I refuse to stay behind bars until use and old age accept them and all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire!"

Kate stared at her, agape. She understood. It isn't like women in the military was completely accepted. Women were still not suppose to go into combat. The supply lines were the closest she could get. Women were support. It had taken forever for her to get to where she was now, and it seemed even longer to gain the respect of the men in her charge.

And yet there was that word again… "Valor?" Eowyn looked at her peculiarly as Kate stepped towards her, irritated. "Renown? Remembrance? What the fuck is with you people? You are all crazy! You want to just throw your lives away and for what? So someone will remember you a few years down the road!"

Eowyn was staring at her, wide-eyed. "That's not the only reason." She said softly.

Kate frowned, "Then why is it you are so keen on fighting?"

"I…" Eowyn began, but she stopped.

Kate nodded, "I thought so."

"Why do you do it?" Eowyn's voice was barely more than a whisper, "Why do you fight?"

Kate looked her straight in the eye, "So my family can live in a world where they don't have to be afraid."

"I do not understand."

Kate sighed. "The world I come from is different than yours. More complicated. The most dangerous weapon are not swords, or guns, or bombs. They are ideas. The polluted beliefs of deranged mines." Eowyn took a step towards her as she continued, "Ten years ago, those beliefs had three thousand people murdered in the span of a few hours. Just because they didn't believe the same thing."

Eowyn looked horrified, "Three thousand men?"

"Three thousand civilians. Men and women… I fight, Eowyn, so that they will never be forgotten. So that atrocities like that never happen again." Kate placed a hand on Eowyn's armored shoulder, "I understand why you feel you need to do this. But look around you."

Eowyn's gaze swept over the cave, now overly crowded with women and children.

"They need someone to help them through this." Kate said with a small smile, "They need someone to look to that is strong and compassionate. And if you fight, you fight for them, not for glory or renown. They need you, just as my men need me to help them find their way home."

Eowyn stared at her for a moment and then nodded, "I understand."

"Good." Kate turned to leave and added with a smile, "But you should leave the armor on, just in case." And as Kate stepped out into the cool evening air, she turned to see Eowyn at the mouth of the caves; a protective mother bear standing sentinel to protect her cubs.


	6. Chapter 6: Life is But A Joke

**Part Six: Life Is But a Joke**

Caplan, Ellis, and Bellfleur all jumped to their feet as they watched her crest the stairway to the Keep. "Raider!" Caplan exclaimed, "Where the hell have you been?"

Kate was relieved to see them now that they were free of their bonds. She threw her arms around Caplan as she greeted him, "Saving your sorry asses of course!"

Caplan frowned as she pulled away, "Raider, what the hell is going on? Where are we?"

"Yeah," Ellis chimed in, "one minute we're in the middle of the desert, and the next were in fucking King Arthur's Court!"  
"Théoden actually, but I get your point." Kate said, "I really don't know what happened. What's the last thing you guys remember?"

The three of them went silent and Kate knew why. She'd been thinking it herself. "The Reaper?" She asked quietly.

Bellfleur nodded solemnly and Caplan swore. Ellis looked suddenly unnerved, "What? What does that mean?" None answered him. "Are we dead?"

Kate frowned, "I don't know. Maybe."

"Maybe? Maybe!" Ellis shook his head, "Some dumbass with a joystick a thousand miles away makes a mistake and we die! It's not fair! I can't be dead!"

"Calm down," Caplan snapped. Suddenly thoughtful he added, "I don't get it. This can't be heaven."

Ellis made a little high pitched noise in the back of his throat. "Do…do you think we're in Hell?"

"No," Bellfleur spoke up, "I don't think so."

"So then what?"

"Purgatory."

"What?" Ellis squeaked.

"Limbo." Kate said, "The in-between. Aragorn said this place was called _Middle-_Earth. I suppose that makes sense."

Caplan sighed, "So what then? We didn't get into either so we just rot here?"

Kate shook her head, "No, no I don't think we're dead… _yet._"

"What do you mean?"

Bellfleur's and her eyes met. "She means," He began, "We got to earn our way back home."

"How do you two know all this?" Ellis asked, looking skeptical.

Kate shrugged, "I don't know… It just makes sense, is all."

"Great," griped Ellis, "Great. And how exactly do we plan on earning our way back?"

"Yeah, about that…" Kate began. The three all turned to her. She took a deep breath than let it out slowly, "By nightfall… that is…um…"

"Spit it out!" Cried Ellis.

"There's going to be a battle."

"What?" all three said at once.

"There's an army heading this way. It's made of these troll things…Their coming to wipe these people off the map. There has got to be ten thousand of them."

"Troll things?" Caplan looked confused.

"Demons." Said Bellfleur.

"Yeah, that description fits." Said Kate with a frown. "Look, whether or not it'll get us home, these people need help. They need soldiers."

Bellfleur nodded, "I'm with you." Kate looked to Caplan and Ellis as they nodded hesitantly.

"Right." Said Kate, "So what do we got?"

All had their M16s and sidearm's, but Kate's heart sank when she saw how little ammunition they had.

"That's two clips each." said Caplan softly.

"60 rounds" sighed Ellis, "That'll last what? A minute?"

"Plus 30 rounds each for the M9s." added Kate.

"Yeah. We're fucked." stated Ellis flatly.

Bellfleur shook his head, "And this." He pulled out a single grenade from his jacket, "Kate, you should take it."

"No. It's yours. You'll need-"

"Damn it Raider! I said take it!"

It wasn't like Bellfleur to raise his voice. He was always so quiet. Kate stared at him, then slowly took the grenade, placing it in a pouch on her belt.

"Raider," Caplan began, "Where's your vest?"

"I left it in the middle of nowhere." She sighed regretfully. True, the right side had been useless for bullets, but it would have been great armor against a sword. "Looks like we need to go to the armory."

The armory was suffocatingly crowded, but as the four marines walked in, the men parted for them; whispering and staring in awe at the soldiers from another world.

"My Lady!" Gamling called to her. Kate turned as he approached her caring a sword and a chainmail shirt, "King Théoden wishes you to wear these."

Kate looked down at the mail and sword with surprise. "Oh…uh…Thank you."

Kate was surprised by how heavy the chainmail was as she slipped it on. It clung to her and it took her a moment to get used to the wait on her chest. The sword, she noticed, was of a much higher quality than the ones being handed out to the men. She felt slightly guilty but knew it would be rude to refuse the gift. She strapped it to her waist with a thick leather belt.

She looked up to see Aragorn moving through the crowd, his brow furrowed with despondency as he looked at the faces of the men around him, "Farmers, ferriers, stable boys." Kate heard him say, "These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters." said Gimli.

"Or too few." Added Legolas as he too looked around him, "They are frightened. You can see it in their eyes." He said this too loudly and all eyes turned on him.

He suddenly began speaking loudly in what Kate now understood to be Elvish and Aragorn shouted back. Even though she could not understand them, it was clear what the argument was about. Legolas thought it was hopeless. This was confirmed as Aragorn suddenly screamed, "Then I shall die as one of them!"

"No! He's right!" Ellis shouted from behind Kate, "This is crazy! We're all going to die!"

Kate spun around, glaring at him, but Ellis was looking at Legolas, who looked troubled. She strode forward and grabbed his collar, spinning him around to face her. "What did you just say Marine?"

Ellis didn't answer right away as she pulled him down to her height. Kate was livid and he knew it. "We are all going to die." He repeated slowly.

"I'm sorry, _Lance Corporal_, what was that again?" Kate snapped.

Ellis swallowed, "Nothing Ma'am."

"That's what I thought. Now, suck it up and strap on a sword! Or go to the caves with the other women!" He stumbled back as Kate released him, her eyes still burning into him as he grabbed a sword a jogged from the armory.

Kate once again found all eyes on her. She glanced around the room, then followed Ellis out.


	7. Chapter 7: The Thief He Kindly Spoke

**Part Seven: The Thief He Kindly Spoke **

_God! What a disaster! _

Night had fallen. The air was tense with fear and anticipation. Kate stood leaning against one of the great stone pillars leading to the throne room with her eyes closed. How could Ellis have been so stupid? Fury was still boiling up inside her. Like people weren't already scared enough.

She looked to where Aragorn sat a few feet away, deep in thought. He seemed to be studding two boys, in full armor, standing next to one of the fire pits. They looked absolutely terrified.

Aragorn gestured for one of the boys to come over. "Give me your sword." He said gently to the boy. The boy handed him the blade, his fingers trembling. "What is your name?"

"Halas," replied the boy quietly, "Son of Hama, My Lord." He quickly added, "The men are saying we will not make it through the night. They say it is hopeless."

Aragorn stood, examined the sword, and swung it about, testing the blade's balance. "This is a good sword." He said as he handed it back to the boy. He placed his hand on his shoulder, "Halas, son of Hama, there is always hope." He smiled at the boy forlornly, then took off towards the armory.

Kate watched the boy return to the fire pit, her heart wrenching.

"Good man, that Aragorn," Bellfleur said from behind her, "He'd make of hell of a good Marine." Kate nodded, still watching the boys. Bellfleur followed her gaze, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"It ain't right." Kate said, her voice cracking, "They're just kids. It ain't right." She thought back to Baghdad. Boys in the streets with guns. Boys with bombs strapped to their chests.

"I know what you're thinking," Bellfleur placed a hand on her shoulder, "But these kids aren't fighting for some jihad. Their fighting for their right to live. And there ain't a more basic right than that."

Kate nodded, "How is it that whenever I'm doubting myself, you show up and say something profound that makes everything make sense again?"

"I just have good timing." He laughed, "It's a gift. And you want to know what else I have to say?"

Kate nodded.

"You need to go talk to Ellis."

She frowned, "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Bellfleur sighed, "He's scared Kate. You can't blame him for that. We all are."

"I know," said Kate, "But we didn't announce it to everyone. We're Marines! We're supposed to be able to handle fear. We've been trained to! And these kids are doing a better job than he is!"

Bellfleur sighed, "Yeah, that's true. But they didn't wake up in Iraq this morning and then find themselves in Camelot."

"I'm not going to win this argument, am I Corporal?"

"No Sergeant," replied Bellfleur coolly, "I don't believe you will." Kate turned to go find Ellis when suddenly the sound of a horn filled the air.


	8. Chapter 8: The Hour's Getting Late

**Part Eight: The Hour's Getting Late **

At first everyone panicked, fearing the approaching army. Kate and Bellfleur sprinted to the top of the tower. But it was not the Uruk-hai that were approaching.

"Send for the king!" cried one of the men, "Open the gates!"

Marching forward, under three streaming silk banners, was a small army of archers; violet cloaks pulled over their gleaming bronze armor. They entered the gate with their steps in rhythm and stopped at attention.

Théoden came rushing down the stairway, eyes widening in astonishment as he beheld the newly arrive reinforcements. "How is this possible?"

One of the men stepped forward. Kate saw that he was not a man, but an elf like Legolas. He had the same long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. The same otherworldly good looks. Looking closer, she saw that they were all elves. She turned to Bellfleur wide-eyed only to see him mirror her expression.

The elf bowed to Théoden, "I bring word from Lord Elrond of Rivendell. An Alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance."

Suddenly Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli immerged from the armory, hastening forward with excitement. Aragorn cried something to him in Elvish as he placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head. Then, no longer able to stand his happiness, he embraced the elf who intern embraced him. "Haldir!" he said, "You are most welcome!"

In one fluid movement, the archers made an about-face and Kate couldn't believe what she was seeing. "I'll be damned." She said quietly to Bellfleur, "It's a miracle."

Bellfleur nodded, but remained silent.

Haldir turned back to the king with Legolas smiling at his side, "We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."


	9. Chapter 9: In The Cold Distance

**Part Nine: In the Cold Distance **

It was the eleventh hour. Kate stood beside Legolas and Gimli along the Deeping Wall, the barrel of her M16 resting on the battlements. The sky above was boiling over with the mounting tension and it threatened to open up on them. It was dead silent. In the distance, Kate could just make out the lights of the approaching horde. Her hands were shaking, so she gripped the rifle tighter.

She looked down the line to where she knew Caplan and Ellis stood above the gate. Bellfleur was on the other end of the wall. They had decided that their rifles would have more effect spread among the archers.

"You could have picked a better spot." Complained Gimli as he shot Legolas an accusatory glance. Kate nearly jumped and hoped that the others had not seen. It was bad enough that they looked so calm. They didn't seem frightened in the least. Kate, on the other hand, was wrestling to keep still she was so terrified.

This wasn't like any form of combat she'd ever seen apart from in the movies. In Iraq, everything was done so differently. Sneakily. Small squads of men with big guns. Whoever has the bigger toys wins. But here… Two armies meet and then what? Butcher the hell out of each other until one side gives up?

Aragorn moved beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. In an instant all fear and anxiety melted away. Kate wasn't sure what had happened, all she knew is that suddenly she felt totally confident. She turned to Aragorn and nodded with a small smile.

"Well lad," began Gimli, "whatever luck you live by? Let's hope it lasts the night."

Lightning flashed over head and for the first time, the sear number of the Uruk-hai came into view. Kate let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding.

"Your friends are with you Aragorn." Legolas said calmly as he looked out over the encroaching shadow.

"Let's hope they last the night." Added Gimli.

"Semper Fi." Kate muttered.

Aragorn turned to her, "What?"

"_Semper Fidelis._" She replied, not looking away from the army,"Marine Corps motto. It means 'Always Faithful'."

Aragorn smiled, "That is a good code to live by."

Kate nodded, "Oorah."

It began to rain. The sound of the invading mass steps seemed to merge with the thunder rolling overhead. Ghoulish sounds lifted from the creatures as they trudge forward.

Aragorn was marching through the ranks, shouting orders in Elvish. Kate looked over at Legolas, to see if he reacted to any of them, but he remained still. "Legolas," Kate began uncertainly. He turned to her with a look of mild curiosity on his handsome face. "About earlier…in the Keep…I'm sorry if I offended you." Kate had never been good at apologies. Her aunts had always blamed it on the fact that she had been raised by men. But now seemed as good of a time as ever. And she didn't want either of them to die angry with the other. "You've got to understand though… Elves, where I come from, are two inches tall and bake cookies inside of trees."

Legolas looked extremely confused now, "What a strange thing for elves to do!"

Gimli chucked and Kate had to fight back a laugh; her sarcasm had gone right over his head.

The Uruk-hai were getting closer and the ground began to tremble with the weight of them.

"While we are making heartfelt apologies," Legolas turned back to the horde, "I am sorry I threatened to shoot you."

Kate smiled, "A man apologizing? Oh fuck me! I must have died and gone to a place where chivalry isn't dead. Oh wait…"

Gimli laughed, "Lass, you have mouth that would make a Dwarf blush!"

Kate smirked down at him, "Thank you!"

Aragorn finished relaying his orders and suddenly, everything went still. She looked back out to see the horde stop a few hundred yards away; their ugly faces now visible as they snarled up at them.

"What's happening out there?" demanded Gimli as he jumped up, trying to see over the battlements.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Asked Legolas gently. Gimli turned and glared at the elf. "Or would you like a box?"

And to Kate's surprise, Gimli burst into a deep laugh.

Out on the battlefield, the Uruk-hai began to pound their spears against their shields. The sound was deafening. Kate gripped her rifle tighter as the tension mounted. Suddenly an arrow flew from somewhere behind her, striking one of the beasts in the neck. Aragorn shouted something in Elvish as the Uruk-hai slumped o the ground.

Silence.

A great roar rose from the creatures as they charged forward.


	10. Chapter 10: All Along The Watchtower

**Part Ten: All Along the Watchtower**

_Here we go! _

Kate raised her rifle, but didn't fire. She had precious little ammunition and would wait until there was no chance she could miss. From down the wall Aragorn shouted again in Elvish. In unison, the archers strung their bows.

Legolas muttered something in Elvish as he took aim.

"Oh!" Kate spat next to him, "Speak English damn it!"

And from the keep came the order, "Fire!"

A volley of arrows flew over her head, impaling themselves into Uruk after Uruk.

"Did they hit anything?" asked Gimli, jumping again to see.

Kate still hadn't heard any gunfire and was grateful. Her men weren't panicking. Still more arrows flew overhead as Gimli began to jump up and down in anticipation, "Send them to me!" he cried, "Come on!"

Aragorn shouted in Elvish again. "What?" Screamed Kate in frustration, but another second longer and no translation was needed. "Oh!"

Huge black ladders, Uruks crawling over them like cockroaches, were being hoisted against the wall.

"Good!" screamed Gimli with delight as the first of the monsters reached the battlements.

Kate opened fire.

Elves and Uruks alike started in surprise. She heard the others' guns join hers as the air echoed with the _rat-tat-tat _of automatic weapons fire. The muzzle bursts seemed to scare the enemy as much as the sound as Uruks were cut down with ease. Their armor was useless against that 5.56 caliber slugs.

Kate heard a _click_ and ejected the magazine, replacing it in an instant. _30 more_. She kept firing, but the wave of Uruks just kept coming. There seemed no end to them. Around her, the others were engaged in close combat. Form the gate she heard the report of a pistol and knew one of their rifles was empty and that it would be only a matter of moments till they all were.

Next to her, Gimli was gleefully slashing way with his ax, rank black blood spraying everywhere.

Her M16 now empty, Kate threw the rifle aside and pulled her M9. The Beretta look overlarge in her small hands but any of her men would tell you that she was an unrivaled marksman. She counted down her shots as she blasted Uruk after Uruk between the eyes. _15… 14… 13… _

Out of the corner of her eye she saw an Uruk leaping over the ramparts towards Legolas, who had his bow, firing in the opposite direction. Kate spun around and blasted the Uruk full in the face at point black range. Legolas spun around, surprised, as bits of Uruk brain flew everywhere. Kate gave him a nod just as he, in one lightning quick movement, strung his bow and fired, killing the Uruk behind her.

At this they smiled at each other.

"Legolas!" cried Gimli as he pulled his ax from the chest of an Uruk, "Two already!"

"I'm on seventeen!" shouted Legolas with a laugh as he strung his bow.

"Huh?" Gimli looked shocked, "I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!"

Legolas released another arrow, "Nineteen!"

Kate rolled her eyes as she let another round go, "Men." _2…1…_ She replaced the clip. Now hers was the only gun she heard. She had to fight down a surge of fear. _They're fine! _She told herself, _they've just run out! That's all! _

Suddenly, Kate was thrown off her feet as an Uruk slammed her with the hilt of its sword. Her Beretta soared from her grip, out over the wall. She rolled to the side quickly, as it brought the blade down inches from where her face had been. She leapt to her feet and pulled her sword, letting instinct guide her for what to do.

A twisted grin spread over the Uruk's revolting face, saliva spilling down his pointed teeth. It seemed to find her amusing. Kate narrowed her eyes in defiance. _Come and get me you ugly son of a bitch!_

It lunged forward but Kate was too quick. She side stepped and thrust her sword forward, digging the blade up under its ribs. She could feel cartilage and flesh tearing and she pushed it deeper; steel grinding against bone. She looked up into the creature's face, and her heart nearly stopped. It was starring down at her in shock; it's all too human eyes wide. She starred back as their lights were extinguished and it slumped, motionless, to the floor.

Kate just stood there staring at the corpse, her hands shaking. She'd killed before. Why was this any different? _Because, _a voice from somewhere inside her said, _you never saw them. Not really. You never felt them. _It was too close! Too personal!

Kate backed away, horrified, when suddenly a shadow fell over her. Spinning around she had no time to react as another Uruk wrapped its meaty hand around her throat, pulling it's sword back to cut her it two!

"Watch yourself, Lass!" Cried Gimli as he brought his ax down. The Uruk buckled, and collapsed face-first onto the wall, the ax protruding from its back.

Kate stared at him a moment, suddenly remembering where see was. She shook her head. It was her or them and she wasn't going to just roll over. She had to fight. She was a Marine!

"Bring your face to my pretty ax!" Gimli shouted triumphantly as he continued to hack about, once slamming the blade into an Uruk's groin. Kate couldn't help but laugh. Plunging back into the battle, she swung her sword wildly about, hacking off limps and slicing open any black flesh she could spot.

"Legolas!" She heard Aragorn shouting in Elvish. Turning, Kate saw why.

An Uruk was sprinting towards the wall holding a torch aloft. Kate immediately knew what was coming. "Bomb!" she cried, "Bomb! Legolas! Stop him!"

Legolas shot arrow after arrow, but the Uruk refused to fall. It reached the wall. The world seemed to slow as for a split second nothing happened, then all Hell broke lose.

The Deeping Wall exploded.

Kate was thrown into the air and landed hard on her back, the wind knocked from her lungs. Her ears were ringing. She tried to get up, but the world around her spun dangerously. She could hear men screaming, but it sounded as his it were coming from underwater. She felt arms suddenly grab her, pulling her up.

It was Aragorn.

"Kate?" He shouted to her, "Kate? Are you alright?"

Kate nodded as her head cleared, "I'm fine."

There was a sudden cry, and Kate looked up to see Gimli leap from the remains of the wall into the throng of Uruks. "Gimli!" she screamed as one of the monsters throw him down into the pool of water.

Aragorn shouted an order in Elvish and arrows suddenly flew around them and into the mass as they spilled through the hole.

Kate grabbed her sword and rushed forward. From behind her she heard Aragorn shouting and the sound of an army charging as the elves took up their arms. The two sides met in a bloody collision; bodies impaled by spears, limps suddenly sliced off. Kate continued forward to where she had seen Gimli, Aragorn on her heels.

An arrow skewered itself into an Uruk to her right. Looking up, Kate saw Legolas sliding down the stone steps on a shield like he were riding a skateboard, shooting arrows with deadly accuracy as he went. She met him at the bottom, slashing about. Aragorn reached down and pulled Gimli from the pool, as he gasped and sputtered for air.

It was chaos in below the wall. Kate kept swinging her sword, adrenaline rushing through her veins. Her body in a state of hyper awareness. But the Uruks seemed endless.

"Aragorn!" Kate heard Théoden cry, "Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!"

Kate ran her sword through the Uruk in front of her, using the leverage to clear a path for herself and the others. Legolas sprinted beside her and Gimli as they raced for the stairway. Kate stopped, realizing Aragorn was not with them.

Legolas grabbed her as she turned. "Look!" she cried. Aragorn was at the top of the wall again, Haldir lying lifeless in his arms. "No!" Legolas began pulling her as she watched Aragorn spring to his feet and jump from the wall, sliding down one of the ladders.

The Keep was in anarchy. Kate and the others reached the top as the men hurried to barricade the gate. Kate look around and her eyes meet Caplan's, his shoulder bleeding profusely. Next to him were Bellfleur and Ellis, battered, but still in one piece. "Raider!"

Kate rushed to them, relief overcoming her.

It didn't last long.

"They've breeched the gate!"

Kate rushed after Aragorn and the others as the wooden doors splintered under the battering ram. The Uruks' crossbows fried into the fray; the men desperately firing back in an attempt to force them out.

Gamling ran to the front, brandishing a spear. It was torn away as an Uruk grabbed him by the neck. Suddenly, Théoden was there. In one quick movement, he cut off the monster's arm. It screamed in agony and pulled away. Another thrust its spear forward and Kate heard the king cry out as it pierced his shoulder. Gamling grabbed him, "Make way!"

The men suddenly roared into frenzy and beat the demons back.

"We can't hold much longer!" shouted Gamling over the throng.

Théoden turned to Aragorn, cradling his shoulder. "Help them!" he pleaded.

"How long do you need?" Aragorn asked.

"As long as you can give me!" answered Théoden as he grasped his sword from Gamling.

"Gimli!" Aragorn shouted to the dwarf, and the two took off.

Kate watched the men desperately trying to secure the doors. She looked to the king and then to Bellfleur. "Out of the way!" she yelled, pushing through the men. Legolas was on her heels, reaching out to stop her. The men parted as Kate pulled the grenade from the pouch on her belt, "Move it!"

She pulled the pin, "Fire in the hole!" She threw it as hard as she could, watching with satisfaction as one of the Uruks snatched from the air. She dropped to the ground, reaching up at the last second to pull Legolas with her.

The explosion rocked the doors, fire shooting through the splintered wood. When she looked up, Aragorn and Gimli were fighting on the other side. The grenade had pushed the Uruks back enough for the two to get a foothold.

Kate turned to Legolas and snapped, "Fire in the hole means get the fuck down!"

He stared at her and then nodded. Springing back to their feet, Kate ran to the top of the gate alongside the elf, as the men worked to fortify the doors again. Large hooks shot through the night and attached themselves to the ramparts; thick ropes hoisting ladder infested with Uruk-hai.

Legolas took aim and fired. The rope snapped, causing the whole mechanism to become unstable. The ladder feel, crushing the Uruks below.

"Nice shot!" Kate cried, impressed.

The elf smiled at her and Kate was suddenly glad it was so dark. She was sure that she was blushing, "Thank you."

From below, Kate heard Théoden shout, "Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!"

"Here!" Kate began gathering the rope from the grapple.

Legolas climbed up on the battlements and cried, "Aragorn!" He threw the rope to them. Together, Kate and Legolas hoisted their friends up as the Uruks swarmed below them; arrows and spears whizzing past them in the air.

They pulled them over the ramparts as Gamling's voice suddenly filled the night, "FALL BACK! FALL BACK! RETREAT! INTO THE KEEP!"


	11. Chapter 11: A Wildcat Did Growl

**Part Eleven: A Wildcat Did Growl **

In the Keep, the men were desperately trying to fortify the doors. Kate and Ellis hulled over a heavy wooden table and pushed it against the pile of furniture that was already there. Others. Were bracing themselves against the doors as the Uruks slammed it with their battering ram.

"The fortress is taken!" Théoden cried in despair, "It is over!"

Aragorn turned and strode purposefully towards him, "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it!" He shouted angrily, "They still defend it! They have died defending it!"

Théoden didn't respond. Aragorn continued, "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?"

Still the king was silent. Aragorn turned to Gamling, "Is there no other way?"

Gamling looked to Théoden, "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many!"

Aragorn grabbed Gamling shoulder and pulled him forward, "Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass! And barricade the entrance!"

Gamling moved forward, but stopped at the sound of the king's voice. "So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?"

The room went silent, save for the pounding of the battering ram. Kate stared at Théoden. "You don't let it win." She said quietly. The men turned to look at her, but she kept her eyes looked on the king. She understood for once. It was the same war. Worlds apart, but it was the same. _War is not complicated. Only the men who fight it are. _"You keep fighting and you don't let it consume you. That's the only thing you can do."

Aragorn nodded to her, a smile on his lips. He turned back to Théoden, "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them!"

Théoden strode towards him, "For death and glory."

Aragorn shook his head slowly, "For Rohan. For your people."

"Oorah!" Bellfleur cried from the doors.

Kate smiled and she moved beside Aragorn, "Semper Fi."

"The sun is rising." Gimli said softly.

All looked to the window as shafts of pale sunlight pieced the gloom of the Keep. The night had finally ended.

Théoden turned from the light and starred at Aragorn. He nodded his head slowly, "Yes… Yes! The Horn of Helm Hammerhand will sound in the deep! One last time!"

"Yes!" shouted Gimli, his vigor for battle restored.

Théoden placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder, "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together!"


	12. Chapter 12: Two Riders Were Approaching

**Part Twelve: Two Riders Were Approaching **

Kate sat astride a horse with the others, facing the doors of the Keep as it shuddered with every blow of the Uruk-hai. Théoden was mounted at their front, armor gleaming. "Fell deeds awake!" He cried, his voice dripping with passion, "Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And for the red dawn!"

Kate heard Gimli blow the horn as the doors burst open and they surged forward to the Gamling's cry of, "For Théoden!

They rode through the fort, slashing and hacking at the Uruks, the sound of the horn cheering them on. They burst through the gates, down the ramp, and into a sea of black bodies.

Kate had never been so thankful that her father had forced her to take riding lessons as a child as she had been now. She was at full gallop, slashing down with her sword, the monsters screaming as its blade split them open. She yelled out in triumph. If she were going to die today, she was going to take as many of them with her as she could.

They kept coming and she kept fighting. Sweat was dripping down her skin mixed with the Uruk's black blood. It seemed endless. Maybe this was Hell after all.

Then she spotted something white gleaming on the hilltop. A rider, dressed in flowing white robes astride the most beautiful white horse she had ever seen. She stared open mouthed, unable to look away.

The Uruk-hai stared to. There was not an eye on the battlefield that was not fixed on the White Rider.

From behind him came another on horseback, in gleaming bronze armor much like Théoden. He raised his sword, and from behind him appeared more men, until they numbered in the hundreds.

Kate heard Caplan shout form behind her, "Hot damn! It's the Calvary!" And she laughed, unable to help herself. It was another miracle!

"Rohirram!" The armored man cried, and all at once the riders raised their swords. "For the King!"

They charged down the hill. And as they did so the light of the dawn seemed to follow them. Beaming off their armor like a heavenly host. The Uruk-hai turned to face them, but screamed out in anguish as they were blinded by the light.

The Rohirram surged into them. Unable to bear there brilliance the Uruk-hai dropped their swords to shield their faces. And the riders slaughtered them where they stood.

Kate found a new life in her as she galloped into the battle, swinging away. Bellfleur joined her, a smile spread across his face. They had them on the run!

The Uruk-hai fled. Scrambling to get away, they ran out through the field and into the vast forest.

Kate did a double take; the trees had not been there last night.

"Stay out of the forest!" The riders shouted, "Stay away from the trees!"

Kate rode up next to Legolas and watched in horrified fascination as the last of the Uruks vanished into the trees. Suddenly the branches began to bend and move. The terrified screams of the Uruk-hai echoed through Helm's Deep.

Kate turned to Legolas, wide-eyed. "Did you just see that?"

Legolas nodded, "Fangorn forest."

"Huh," said Kate, "I'll never look at a tree the same way again."


	13. Chapter 13: The Wind Began to Howl

**Part Thirteen: The Wind Began to Howl**

The battle was over. They had won.

Kate walked along the wall, looking for Bellfleur and the others. All around her men were piling up the dead Uruks. It smelled horrible, but Kate didn't seemed to mind it. She was just happy she was alive to smell anything.

She saw Gimli sitting on an Uruk, gleefully smoking a pipe. Legolas strode up to him, bow in hand. "Final count," the elf began, "forty two."

"Forty-two?" said Gimli with a grin, "Oh, that's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. Hmph! I myself am sitting pretty on forty-_three."_

Legolas frowned, then in a movement quick as lightning, stung his bow and fired an arrow between the dwarf's legs. "Forty-three." He said smugly.

Gimli stared at him then snapped, "He was already dead!"

"He was twitching."

"He was _twitching,_" shouted Gimli, "Because he's got my ax EMBEDED IN HE NERVOUS SYSTEM!" He shoved the handle down and sure enough the Uruks legs twitched violently.

Kate laughed, finding it grotesque and hilarious at the same time. She placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder, "Okay boys, let's put the rulers away."

Both of them looked at her in confusion, which only made her laugh harder. She turned to leave when Legolas said, "Kate…"

She turned back to him, "Yeah?"

"There is something I've been wanting to ask you."

"Shoot."

"What?"

"Ask, Legolas."

"Why is it," He began slowly, "that your men call you 'Raider'?"

Kate laughed, "Oh that? That's something that the boys started in Basic, and it kind of just stuck. It's something stupid about me and Angelina Jolie having the same cup-size."

Legolas blinked, "I don't understand."

Kate shrugged, "I'll let you in on a secret. Neither do I."

Kate left the two of them and made her was up the stairway to the Keep, where her men were waiting for her. She smiled. Seeing them in one piece made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Bellfleur got to his feet and wrapped his arms around her. "We made it." He muttered.

"Yeah." said Kate, "We did." She looked to Ellis, who was looking intently at his boots. "Ellis…"

He looked up, "You don't have to say it. I was out of line. Won't happen again."

"Ellis," Kate continued, "It's okay. I get it."

He gave her a small smile, "We still aren't home though."

Kate frowned, but before she could reply, Aragorn exited the throne room with the riders from the hill. As they approached, she stood at attention and saluted them. Instantly, The others jumped up and mimicked her.

Aragorn looked surprised. He stopped as Kate dropped her hand, "It's been an honor fighting alongside you, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. We'll follow you into battle any day."

At the Aragorn gave her a heartfelt smile, and Kate returned it. She then turned to the armored rider, and saluted him. The man bowed back to her. He then took her hand and kissed it, "I am Eomer, and the honor is all mine Lady Kate." Kate smiled at him. She had to admit the whole 'Lady' thing was starting to grow on her.

It was then that Kate turned to the final man, the White Rider. His blue eye twinkled as he smiled at her. "You and your men have done well, Lady Katharine of Connecticut."

Kate's eyes widened in shock, "How'd you know where I was from?"

The old man smiled, "My dear girl, I know where all of you are from. It was I who sent for you."

"Wait!" Caplan gasped, "What? What do you mean?"

"I am Gandalf the White." He introduced himself, "And I sent for you to help save these people. And you have done wonderfully."

"So…"Kate hesitated, "You're what? A wizard?"

His smile broadened, "Precisely."

"We'll, Mr. Gandalf, sir." Kate sighed, "Not to be rude, but this Dorothy is tired of Oz. So do I just click my heels three times or what?"

Gandalf chuckled softly. Suddenly, the wind picked up. Kate brought her hand up to shield her eyes as the gust forced her to take a step back.

Kate looked up, and stunned, found herself standing in her Barracks.


	14. Chapter 14: Our Fate

**Part Fourteen: Our Fate **

Kate stared at the bunks in disbelief. _What the hell?_

"Morning Kate."

Kate turned to see her bunkmate Melissa stretch as she stood form her bed. Kate stared at her, mouth gaping.

"Kate, are you okay?" She asked, concern filling her eyes.

Kate shook her head, "Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. I just had the strangest dream, is all."

Melissa smiled mischievously at her, "Viggo Mortenson or Orlando Bloom?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "I swear you're a bigger pervert than any man on this base."

"Hey," she smirked walking towards the washroom, "Don't ask. Don't tell."

As soon as Melissa shut the door, Kate was out the other. She walked down the hall and out into the yard, the morning sun blinding her.

Everything looked normal.

She turned as she saw the Lieutenant approach her. "McKay. You're running to the Green Zone today."

"Yes sir." Kate replied without really listening to him. This was how the morning had started, before the Reaper…

"Raider!" Caplan was walking towards her. She turned to him but didn't speak. He just stared at her.

Behind him she saw Ellis and Bellfleur stumble out of the Men's Barracks. They approached. No one spoke.

"We're running today." Kate finally said. The three exchanged nervous glances. "You princesses have a problem with that?"

"No Ma'am." Replied Ellis, "It's just…I think we should take another route."

Kate's eyes snapped up and met each of theirs and an understanding passed between them in that moment. _Don't ask. Don't tell. _

Kate nodded, "Agreed. I'll talk to the Lieutenant."


End file.
